


What will you order?

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu main course [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Kinda, M/M, Mild Smut, Very mild dom/sub undertones, first encounters, just Akira being horny really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Akira likes working at Leblanc, especially when his favourite customer comes to visit.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shukitashu main course [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877773
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arsoemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/gifts).



Working at the old cafeteria isn’t that bad at all. Yes, it does get tedious sometimes, but Akira always manages to find a way to entertain himself. Lately though, he hasn’t had to try too hard to keep himself busy when the shifts get quiet.

In the past three weeks, Leblanc came to have a new regular. A young man, probably Akira’s age, stops at least twice a week during the evenings. Akira’s come to endearingly call him “Extra Large”, since he always orders the same: A large serving of Leblanc curry with extra rice, followed afterwards by a house blend. Judging by the way he dresses, he is one of those “artistic types”, shielding his lean body with layers of baggy clothes and gathering his long, midnight blue hair in lazy ponytails or braids. For the few words they've exchanged, he seems polite and well mannered, though he remains silent most of the time, barely sparing a word besides his order and a quick thanks before leaving.

The boy stops for dinner, and Akira too gets to have his little snack, one of a very different kind. Not a bad deal.

Today’s been no different than the rest of their previous encounters. Leblanc is empty, so on this occasion Akira’s free to give his full attention to the only customer. He is tempted to just sit down next to him and watch him eat, but he needs to make it look so that he’s not directly staring at him. As such, he tries to move around organizing things that are already in their right place, making himself look busy.

During his mindless wandering, he starts hearing an unfamiliar noise, though he ignores it at first as just some ruckus happening in the streets. He moves plates and cups around for a few more minutes, stealing a few glances at the young man. The low-cut shirt he’s wearing today leaves his pronounced collarbones out in the open, the sight tempting Akira like a glass of fresh water after a hot summer day. He needs to try his hardest not to bite his lip as he drinks up the view. He hesitates for a few seconds, trying to decide if he should start a conversation or not. He’s not going to get any closer to him if they don’t talk, that’s for sure. So maybe…

Determined, he turns directly to him, and as he’s about to open his mouth, he hears it again. That sound, a small clink, like metal against metal, barely audible but definitely there. Is something broken? Sojiro will have his head if that’s the case. He looks around, but he doesn’t find anything. The curious noise happens again. Just what on earth…?

Getting slightly annoyed, he turns around and walks back behind the counter, still trying to figure out what’s the source of the strange sound. He keeps looking around, though he doesn’t manage to ascertain the origin. It’s not until he looks in front of him that he finds the answer to his question.

He sees his customer opening his mouth, a strange, shining metal ball right in the middle of his tongue. He takes another spoonful of curry, and the sound appears again. Metal against metal. The tongue piercing against the back of the spoon.

Akira’s left in mild shock at the revelation. This thin, frail looking boy, with piercings? It doesn't suit him at all, and one on the tongue too… It is quite surprising, but Akira can deny he just felt a slight twitch on his crotch at the revelation.

Wanting to indulge in the sight for a bit longer, he keeps looking at the man, carefully searching for more details. Now that he is intentionally looking, he sees another shine of metal, this one peeking from between the locks of hair covering his ear. Earrings too… Could it be that he has some more, out of Akira’s sight? How can he be so cruel to hide the little treasures away from him?

A sudden cough takes him out of his reverie. When he blinks to focus back to reality, he finds the young man’s eyes intensely looking at him.

“Could I have my coffee?” He asks, his rich voice sounding as smooth as ever.

Akira nods nervously and turns around to go prepare it.

Even with his back turned, he still feels those cold as steel eyes glued to his back, and Akira struggles to gulp silently. He can feel a single drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face, which just makes him feel more self-conscious. He's not only embarrassed for being caught staring, but the man's intense gaze also managed to put him on edge. Akira’s sure he didn’t mean to be intimidating, but with just one look he established his dominance. Silently commanding, waiting for Akira to obey his unspoken request.

The young man finishes his drink in only a few gulps and he exits the cafeteria, leaving the exact money on the table.

Akira doesn’t bid him farewell, left shaking like a leaf behind the counter. He’s still unable to properly function after the unexpected rush of emotions.

He’s surprised that he doesn’t feel an ounce of shame admitting how turned on he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The naughties are in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

His name is Yusuke.

Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke…

The word practically melts in his mouth every time he says it.

He vividly remembers the first time he was allowed to taste those thin, pale lips. How overwhelming it felt to have his whole body submit to the frim embrace, and his mind was only able to repeat that one word.

Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke….

What a beautiful name.

For as much as Akira adores it though, he was glad beyond words when he found further proof to keep using the little nickname he had given him before they became close. He still calls him that in the privacy of his mind.

Taking the young artist to his apartment during that fateful, rainy night, was the best decision Akira’s made in his entire life. What better way is there to chase away the chill of a midnight storm than with the warmth of another body? He was worried at first, not knowing if he would be able to take it all in, but after the first powerful thrust against his stretched entrance, Akira knew the extra time for preparation was worth every second.

Still, as wondrous as the gifted nature of the artist is, he has something else that manages to rile Akira up more than anything. 

Every time he feels the smooth, round surface of the tongue piercing traveling along his skin, Akira’s body jolts with shocks of pleasure. That delicate and wet touch on his thighs, on his throbbing erection, on the rim of his waiting hole, on his tongue as they hungrily eat each other up… He knows he will never be able to control his nervous squirming when the artist decides to explore his body with his curious tongue.

How, Akira wonders, can he make him feel so good? How can this delicate looking boy have such an intense tornado inside of him? How can he be ramming against him with so much force, making the bed creak louder than his moans, and still make him feel like he’s in heaven?

Akira’s being consumed, swallowed whole, but he wants more, more,  _ more _ of him. He’s never felt this good, comfortable and worshiped than he when he's trapped inside this frenzy of passion.

The night has started just like any other, but today Yusuke’s not his usual self. He is frustrated, irritated even. His touches are gentle as ever, but Akira can feel his turmoil by the way he moves, by how tense his muscles are. He knows that when Yusuke’s in this state, words don’t manage to penetrate his troubled mind, so he’ll need to reach him by other means.

When they reach the bed, Akira immediately gets to his four and gets to most comfortable he can on top of the old mattress, vulnerably exposing himself so that Yusuke can take what he pleases. So that he can get in control of the situation once more.

Yusuke’s angry, so angry, and he’s letting that fury explode inside of Akira. He needs to bite down on his pillow to repress loud moans and mewls as he feels his lower half becoming numb with all the brutal ramming against his soft and tender entrance. His grip on reality is weak, the overwhelming pleasure overtaking every single part of his body barely letting him remain conscious. When he feels the tongue piercing running up the back of his neck, Akira’s eyes roll backwards and he clutches the sheets with force, whining in desperation as his cock keeps achingly leaking precome. He won’t be able to hold much longer.

Yusuke knows that too. It only takes for him to loosely curl a hand around Akira to have him arching upwards, drool and tears falling on the very same spot he’s ruined with his burst of release.

Still unable to move from the high of his orgasm, Akira collapses forward against the bed, drained of energy, his lungs hardly able to work. Looking over his shoulder he sees Yusuke, his long hair sticking to his sweaty skin, slowly exiting him and leaving Akira’s inside feeling empty after being stuffed to their very limit. Still gasping, the artist takes his eyes up and locks them with Akira’s. His gaze has now returned to the calm, gentle ocean waves they usually hold, but the ferocity that has grown inside of him during their encounter still persists.

Akira keeps looking at him, entranced, as he slowly gets lost inside the depth of those silver irises. He feels undeserving of such a beautiful and ethereal being, but he doesn’t care. He knows for sure he won’t let go of him. Ever.

Yusuke is his.

His, his, his…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> [ twitter ](http://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
